


Perfect Weddings

by Snowworries



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, only been to 1 wedding btw, weddings are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin hated weddings. Sure, she liked the lavishly dressed ladies and gentlemen that made small talk that made everything seem elegant and sophisticated, the food and the thought of seeing her friends and family on the happiest day of their lives, but she couldn’t help but hate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I love writing about these two. Yeah, this is a little weird but bare with me!

Caitlin Snow hated weddings. Sure, she liked the lavishly dressed ladies and gentlemen that made small talk seem elegant and sophisticated, the food and the thought of seeing her friends and family on the happiest day of their lives, but she couldn’t help but hate them on principal. Maybe it was because she didn’t get to have her own lavish wedding, instead settling for a simple one outside of a rundown laboratory in a dress she couldn’t breathe in. It may also be due to the fact that their happiness was short-lived when Ronnie, her husband, was diagnosed with leukaemia. Sadly, no matter how many treatments they had, he couldn’t be saved.

The chandelier cast rays of light over the entire ballroom. It was large and absolutely covered in tiny intricately designed crystals that were placed in the shape of an upside-down lotus flower. She had never seen so many people in one place before. Most faces she saw were unfamiliar, blank and new, casting her under a cloud of insecurity. Chatter was heard all around her, a chant seeming to grow louder as she shrunk further and further away from the crowds of people idly conversing.

A rush of air rushed over her before a martini was clumsily pushed into her open hands. She blew out, pushing the tiny tendrils of brown hair out of her eyes, which hit him lightly in the face. His laugh was that of a light sound which resonated throughout her being, a warm feeling flowing around her chest. Barry Allen, her favourite 'superhero', was one of the few friendly faces she knew apart from Cisco Ramon, her best friend, and the bride and groom.

Barry wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side as she rested her head against his shoulder. A wave of nausea came over her as her hangover continued from the night before. Barry looked concerned but her nod was enough to calm him.

_*Flashback*_

Felicity’s bachelorette party was obnoxiously loud but the never-ending flow of alcohol numbed her senses, her drunkenness bringing her euphoria. She remembers how she kissed Felicity and Laurel while playing spin the bottle, giggles and laughter creating a warm atmosphere as they lay giggling on the floor, surrounded by empty bottles.

When she awoke the next morning, she was met with hundreds of texts: some showing photos from the night before and some were worried text messages from Barry. She found that her clothes were wine-covered and damp but otherwise intact. She noticed the bride and the rest of the ladies lying haphazardly on the floor or on top of the bed. Caitlin pressed a gentle kiss against Felicity’s forehead before scampering out of the hotel room.

The wobbly walk to her room was long and difficult as she desperately tried to remain upright. She bumped into walls, casually singing in her usual out-of-tune voice before bumping into none other than Barry Allen. The impact almost sent her tumbling towards the carpeted floor but he placed his hands on both of her shoulders until she was standing vertically once again.

Barry knew that Caitlin would have to be ready for the wedding in under two hours but her drunken state would surely slow her down, resulting in damaged bridesmaid dresses and an extremely embarrassed Caitlin Snow. He carefully unlocked her hotel room with her keycard before he nudged the intoxicated girl into her room. Getting her into her champagne coloured dress was a whole other challenge. He held her upright before rushing over to grab the dress and put it on her in two seconds flat. He ran around her, carefully zipping up her dress, before running into her bathroom to grab a glass of tap water and an aspirin.

When he returned moments later she had managed to flop herself down on her bed, her arms splayed out around her. She was fast asleep, her bed wrinkled from where she had laid before. He smiled down at her before noticing a furrow between her eyebrows. His thumb came down and stroked over it before he could even comprehend he was doing it. Caitlin breathed out a sigh at the contact but remained asleep. Barry hurriedly set an alarm and rushed out of the room.

_*Flashback end*_

His arm felt heavy against her waist as he pulled her towards the dance floor. Her heels dug into the carpet as she desperately tried to go in the opposite direction, putting as much distance as she could between her and the prospect of dancing to a slow song in front of everyone. Her attempts were useless and she was begrudgingly pulled onto the wooden square that had been brought to a last minute dance floor.

He had two left feet when he danced, as was clearly expressed after having her toes stepped on multiple times. Luckily, the bashful look on his face brought a giggle to the surface, his face flushing a darker crimson until his face was close to the colour of his suit. His hand was pressed firmly against her waist as their hands were intertwined. Her nose brushed dangerously close to his collarbone, her breath feeling warm against his skin. A fire seemed to burn in the two of them, like hell’s gates opening only to unleash overwhelming heat that sent the two spiralling into an abyss. Their bodies connecting at every point hands fluttering along waists and shoulders as the music was drowned out by the rushing of affection that flooded through their systems.

If her breathing turns ragged and uneven by the end, she’ll lie and say that she’s tired from dancing rather then confessing that her heart was beating so fast as she felt it pressed up against his own. As the lights dim and the guests step off from the dance floor, an excited Felicity practically sprints towards the dance floor as she wraps her arms around her mother. The absence of her father doesn’t bother her as she clumsily has a mother-daughter dance, something she’d been wishing for her entire life. Everyone was in tears by the end, the emotional scene, too much for some.

The cake was cut before it was smashed in Oliver Queen’s face by his wife. He laughed as he kissed her, cake spreading over her face, happily ruining her makeup that she’d been wanting to remove all night. By the end, the guests were tired but were awake enough to listen to Barry sing “Summer Lovin'”. Caitlin’s face was scarlet as he winked down at her.

-

“I feel like I don’t belong here. I feel so out of place.” my head was down as Barry feathered light touches over my palms.  
“Well, the thing about being with friends is that you don’t have to fit in or belong anywhere because sometimes, even if friends wander, their hearts remain with you.” his smile is dazzling, so bright that the sun is often envious of the warmth and light he brings into people’s lives. I love his smile more than I love most things.

He clutched at his face, the pads of her fingers tenderly sliding over his cheekbones. His fingers clasped around her wrists, holding her there as they sat across from each other. She couldn’t take it anymore. She launched herself at him, almost knocking him out of his chair as he clung to her, his hands gripping her elbows as he pulled her closer. Applaud was heard nearby, she looked over only to see Felicity clapping excitedly as she clung to her husband.  
“Get in there, Caity.” Felicity was hollering at them, telling them to come over towards them. The two brunettes separated, their cheeks flushed and red from a mix of heat and embarrassment.

Felicity pulled them in, giggling and squealing as she blabbed on about “otps” and “endgame relationships”, which thoroughly confused the two scientists. They shrugged, going along with her banter because she looked immensely happy, the post-ceremonial glow clearly adorning her face as the guests looked on in confusion.

-

Maybe weddings weren’t so bad if they were spent watching her favourite blonde get married and having a brunette forensic scientist by her side.


End file.
